Posibilities or Realities
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Sequel to Not Meant To Be  read Not Meant To Be FIRST . Two months have passed since the Above the Dot party, but are things going to go smoothly for Drew and Clare, or will there be more bumps along the road? *Complete*
1. Fuckin' Perfect

**Author's Note: Hey there my great readers! I've missed you so so much! I know you've missed me too (or you've at least missed my writing) Either way I want to say I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I tried, but the wifi moved on me. It was weird. It was there one minute and gone the next and I can't download this from my phone so I'm SORRY it's taken so so so long to post this. And I get if you're mad at me. Oh…you're slices of pie will be waiting for you at the end of this chapter! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Degrassi or it's characters…and Fuckin' Perfect is the title of a Pink song!**

_Chapter One: Fuckin' Perfect—Clare's POV:_

**Two Months Ago:**

"Well," Drew asks into the microphone, "will you let me go? Or not?"

"_No."_

"_No to which one?"_

"_No…I won't let you go." _

_He hands the microphone to Alli and gives me a tight hug, "I love you Clare."_

"_I love you too Drew." I reply. _

_He kisses me and pulls me closer to him. I smile into the kiss. Perfection_.

Present:

Drew kisses me deepening the kiss every few moments. He pulls me closer and closer to him until we're lying down on his bed, him straddling me. My arm go around his neck and pull him closer to me. His tongue grazes across my lips, asking for entrance, which I gladly give. His free hand begins to lift up my shirt.

"Drew! Clare! Are you ready?"

We break apart and sit up. I fix my hair and straighten my shirt. Drew turns to me, smiling.

"Coming Mom." he calls down. We each take our suitcase and our free hands find each other and hold on tightly. When we get down stairs Adam, Audra, and Omar stand at the base of the staircase waiting for us.

"What were you two doing?"

"Getting packed Mrs. Torres." I reply suavely. Drew turns to me and mouths thank you.

"I'm beginning to regret letting Clare move in here."

"Mom!" Adam and Drew both groan.

"No…she's right. I've been occupying most of Drew's time."

She smiles, "Thank you for seeing my point Clare. And plus, it's not like I knew you two would be dating when I allowed you to move in."

"Neither did we." Drew replies.

"Whatever! Can we just get into the car now?" Adam asks.

"Mom…I was wondering, maybe I could drive with Clare?"

She looks reluctant so I quickly add, "And Adam."

"Of course. We'll expect you three at the house by eight tonight depending on when you stop for dinner." she smiles and she and her husband walk out of the house. Drew turns to me once the door is shut and smiles.

"Nice save." he says.

"I do my best." I reply.

"I love you," he puts his arms around my waist and leans his forehead on mine. He kisses my temple.

"I love you too," I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently on the lips. He deepens the kiss by pulling me closer to him. I smile into the kiss.

"I'm still in the room." Adam announces.

Drew and I break apart. We turn to face Adam, but Drew keeps one arm around my waist.

"And that bullshit lie you told mom, I can't believe she believed."

Drew and I shared a worried look, but I speak, "You won't tell her, will you?"

"Secrets safe with me. You did get me out of listening to my mother's show tunes CD's."

"Show tunes? Your mom?" I ask.

"I know." Drew replies. I look up to his blue eyes and he smiles. He kisses my temple and then breaks his grasp and picks up my suitcase along with his and walks outside.

"Shotgun!" Adam calls.

"Drew!" I groan.

He shrugs, "Sorry, you know the shotgun rules."

I walk up to him and whisper in his ear, "Sorry, you know the Christian rules."

His face pales, "Adam! Back seat! Now!"

"What? Dude unfair!"

"Sorry bro." he says. I grin successfully and get into the front seat. It's true. Faith in God aside I am getting ready to take the next step in our relationship. Sure…maybe I am only turning sixteen on the eighteenth of July—a few days away. Maybe I am too young to even want to take the next step, but with Drew…more so than when I _threw_ myself at Eli…I feel ready. Ready and not pressured. I know his ex-girlfriend. Or rather I know _one_ of them, Alli, but I know he had two others before whom I have never met. He says I don't have to worry, one of them lives in the states, another in Ottawa. But right now we're heading towards the beach. Where we'll spend two weeks. We'll be there for my birthday. Darcy lied…again. She won't be home for this summer. Since she found out I was living with the Torres' she decided to stay in Kenya a while longer. But, what I conveniently left out was that Drew is my boyfriend. Eventually Sav, Spinner, and Peter let go of their grudge on Drew. It took a lot of convincing. But, they forgave him. With the small adding in of 'if you break her heart again then we _will_ kill you.' Boys, they're so overprotective. But, I still love them. That's just who they are. Drew drives the car, stealing glances at me every few moments. In the background I can hear Adam fake puking. I just smile. It's noon now, and we have a long drive ahead of us. I lean my head back against the fabric of the seat and put my feet on the dashboard trying to get comfortable. The car jolts. I look over to Drew whose face is paling.

"Drew, why aren't we moving?" Adam asks.

"I think the car just broke. Shit!" Drew slams his fist on the dashboard.

"Hold on." I say. I pull out my phone and call Spinner.

"Hello."

"Spin. Your friend is a mechanic, right?"

"Yeah, Jay…why?"

"Well…our car just broke down, and we're stuck."

"Where are you?"

"A mile or two from Degrassi."

"I'll call him."

"Thanks Spin."

"No problem Clare." he hangs up.

"What was that about?" Drew asks.

"Spinner's friend, Jay, is a mechanic. Spin's calling him now."

"Wow." Drew says.

"You're welcome."

"How can I thank you?"

"You'll find a way." I smirk.

"Can we stop with this lovey dovey stuff? I think I might puke!" Adam exclaims.

"Sorry Adam." Drew and I both say.

Ten minutes pass and a tow truck stops next to us. We all get out of the car. Jay comes and stands in front of me. He looks me over a few times. Contemplating something.

"You're Darcy's kid sister?"

I nod. He stares into my eyes, then he smirks.

"Which one of these _boys_ is the one Spinner was pissed at?"

Drew comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. A protective look forms on his face.

"Okay then." Jay backs off and opens the hood to the car. He closes the hood and wipes his hands with a rag and then looks at the tires.

"What's wrong with the car?" Drew asks.

"You have a flat tire and the gas tank is empty. That's what _'e'_ stands for."

I laugh, but then stop when I see Drew's look, "Sorry. But, it is kinda funny."

"That's what you say now." he says.

"I can fix the tire and then tow you too the gas station."

"Thanks Jay." I say as I hop into the tow truck. He gets into the front and Drew hops in next to me, "What about Adam?"

Adam hops into the tow truck and we go to the gas station. Jay fixes the tire while Drew fills the car with a tank of gas.

"How much?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Spin already paid."

"I'll kill him!" I whisper.

"He only did that because he cares about you."

"I know, but still…thanks Jay."

"No problem," he gets back into the tow truck.

"Jay!" I call.

He turns his head, "uh…"

"Clare."

"Yes Clare?" he asks.

"Tell Manny I say hi!" I smile.

"Will do." he drives off. Drew spins me around so that I'm facing him.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Let's just hope the you don't break the car this time." I smirk.

"_Really_?"

I laugh, "Yes, you broke the car."

"Come on Clare…how could I do that?" he asks. I back away from him and start for the car.

"Maybe it's your luck." I shrug.

"I have a lot of luck." he replies walking towards me.

"Really?" I question. He corners me against the car and puts his arms on either side on me so that I can't move.

"I got you didn't I?"

I kiss him, "That you did. But luck had nothing to do with that."

He kisses me, "It was my charming personality, wasn't it?" he asks. I duck under his arms and back away from him.

"Charming?" I joke.

"Take that back!" he says.

"You, charming?" I repeat. He runs up to me and grabs my waist spinning me in the air.

"Take it back." he smiles.

I kiss his cheek and jump out of his arms taking his hand in mine and walking to the car.

"Was that you taking it back?"

I shrug, "Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't." I get into the car and lock the door.

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Is this a good start….**

**You're slice of pie will be waiting for you in the nearest microwave! Congrats! (Their invisible slices of pie so you can pick your own type of pie!) **

**If you review I post faster! (Maybe…Probably…depends on when I get home….so…..yeah…..) **

**REVIEW if you love me and this story!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	2. On The Ride

**Author's Note: Hey there guys...I'm posting this chapter and chapter three right now because...honestly 1) y'all have been waiting for ever for this and 2) i feel like it :) **

**Disclamer: I don't own Degrassi or it's characters and On The Ride is an Aly and AJ song**

_Chapter 2: On The Ride—Drew's POV:_

"Clare, unlock the door, please!" I say.

She puts her ears to the window and cups her hands around it, like she can't hear me.

"I know you can hear me!" I exclaim.

She laughs.

"Dude, why aren't you in the car?" Adam asks holding onto candy for everyone and a soda.

"Clare locked the doors." I reply.

"Move, let me try."

I back away from the door.

"Clare, it's Adam. If you don't unlock the doors then I'll hold your gummy bears hostage."

I hear the click of the doors opening.

"Here are your gummy bears." Adam hands her the package as he gets into the car.

I get into my seat, "Really you let Adam in before me?"

"He had my gummy bears." she holds the package in her hands.

"You are such a child." I laugh as I begin too drive.

"You know it." she smiles.

"Can I have one?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "You wanted chips."

"Please."

She shakes her head.

"Please." I pout.

She takes one out of the bag, "Fine."

I stare at it, "Can I have another, I don't like pineapple."

"Who's the kid now?" she asks.

"I don't like pineapple. Please…OH, can I have a green one?"

She takes the pineapple one and eats it, then she hands me a green one, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." I reply.

"Look at me!" Adam exclaims. From the rearview mirror I see he's stuck two Pringles in his mouth to form a duck's beak.

"Adam!" Clare laughs.

**Author's Note: I know...it's really just a cute little filler chapter...sorry!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	3. Mr Brightside Part One

**Author's Note: Hello...for the third time tonight! This is PART ONE of Clare's birthday (since it doesn't say in the show, and she is fifteen when she was fourteen in seasons 8-9 i'm guessing it was over the summer) ENJOY!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters, and Mr. Brightside is a song by The Killers (if you've heard it then...you know where i'm going with this...maybe :D )**

_Chapter 3: Mr. Brightside Part One—Clare's POV:_

We've been at the beach for two days. My birthday is today.

It's midnight and I cannot fall asleep. My room is in-between Drew's and Adam's room, their parents room is at the end of the hall—closer to Adam's room. I climb out of bed and tip-toe to Drew's room. I open his door and go inside gently closing the door behind me.

"Drew…" I whisper as I walk to his bed.

"Mhmm…" he yawns.

"Are you awake?" I ask.

His eyes open, "What time is it?"

"One in the morning." I reply.

"Why are you up?"he asks.

"I couldn't sleep." I reply.

He lifts the covers off of him and opens his arms, "Come here."

I climb in and feel him pull the covers back over us and his arms wrap around me.

"Happy Birthday." he kisses my temple.

"Goodnight Drew." I close my eyes.

"Good morning Clare."

When I wake up Adam's hovering over me.

"God!" I exclaim.

"Mom's gonna kill you." he sing-songs.

Drew sits up, "First of all…all we did was sleep. Second; Where are they?"

"They went to get breakfast. It is someone's birthday today." he says.

"They…they didn't check my room or come in here? Did they?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No."

I sigh with relief, "I'm going to get dressed." I leave the room and go into mine.

I get dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose fitting baby blue tee-shirt. I walk back to Drew's room and stop when I hear him and Adam talking about something. I turn to go back into my room—I don't want to eavesdrop. But then I hear my name and I stop moving.

"Clare'll love this." Adam says.

"Are you sure?" Drew asks.

"Positive Drew, trust me. She'll adore it."

"So tonight…"

"I'll cover for you. What are you going to do?"

"Taking her out to dinner…"

I knock on the door and lean in the doorway. Drew turns to me and a smile forms on his face. He comes over and gives me a hug. I kiss him.

"Could you two be anymore gross?" Adam asks.

Drew looks at me and smirks, "I believe that's doable." He pulls me closer to him so that there is no space in-between us and crashes him lips onto mine with a fierce passion. I put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"Okay…I get it." Adam exclaims. Drew and I break apart and turn to Adam. "I'll leave you two alone." He walks out the door.

"Do you want your present now or later?" Drew asks moving us into the center of the room. He holds onto my hand and locks eyes with me.

"I thought you were my present." I joke.

"Nope."

"Oh, shoot!" I fake upset, but recover and say, "I guess you can just give me the gift when you take me out tonight."

He moves closer to me, "You heard that?"

"Only a bit. But enough to know I'll apparently love my gift and Adam's covering for us." I reply.

"So you'll still be surprised?" he asks.

"Not unless you ruin the surprise for me."

"Trust me I won't." he says.

"Can I have a hint."

"Nope. then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Please!"

"Nope."

I pout, "Why not?"

"Clare! Drew! Adam! Breakfast!"

"Be right down." I call and begin to walk away, but I'm pulled back to face Drew.

"Are you mad?" he asks.

I kiss him, "No. I'm not mad."

"Good. 'Cause if you were mad that would really ruin tonight."

"Oh. So it is something big?" I ask.

"Yeah." he replies.

"Drew! Clare! Come down here!"

"Let's go." I pull him with me.

He kisses my temple, "I love you Clare."

"I love you too Drew."

We walk down the stairs hand in hand and walk into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Audra, Adam and Omar smile and back away reveling…

"Darcy?" I scream and run into her arms.

"Happy Birthday Clare!" she hugs me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres called me and told me that I should surprise you for your birthday. How could I refuse?" she asks.

"Darce! I've missed you so so so much!" I hug her again.

"I've missed you two Clare." she replies.

I turn to Omar and Audra and hug them both, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Clare, but it was Drew's idea." Audra says. I back away and run to Drew giving him a hug.

"Was this the big birthday surprise?" I ask.

"No. It was only part one." he smirks and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." I hug him once more before running back over to Darcy.

"Looks like I have a lot to catch up on." she smiles. I nod, grab her hand and run up the stairs. We go into my room and I close the door behind me.

"Agh! You're here!" I hug her.

"I told you I'd be home over the summer." she smiles.

"But, you said…"

She cuts me off, "Because someone's boyfriend called me and told me I should surprise her for her birthday!"

"So you knew when I called you?" I ask.

She nods, "I knew."

"So, are you staying?" I ask.

She nods, "You'll move in with me when you guys leave the beach. I got mom and dad's old house."

"What about Peter?" I ask.

"I don't know about that." she averts her gaze.

"Darce, what's wrong?" I ask.

"When Peter came to Kenya well I forgot to tell him one major thing…"

"Mommy!" A little girl comes running into the room.

"Mommy?" I ask Darcy. "Darcy Carrie Edwards!"

"Geez Clare, it's not like I was a virgin."

"Is she…"

She cuts me off, "She's three. She's Peter's."

"Did you…did you tell him?" I ask.

"No." she responds.

The little girl jumps into her arms and smiles to her, "Who's this?"

"This is your Aunt Clare. Today's her birthday."

"Hi…"

"Her name's Chloe." Darcy says.

"Hi Chloe." I smile. I look up to Darce, "Do mom and dad know?"

She nods, "I told them right before I got on the plane to Kenya. I was three months then."

"Wow…and dad didn't have a fit and stop the plane?" I joke.

She laughs, "No. But I did get an angry voicemail from him saying things like 'How dare you.' 'What about your faith?' and 'You're a stupid slut.' Very fun to listen to."

"Darce. I'm sorry."

Chloe giggles.

"I don't regret it though. I got this little giggling baby." she tickles Chloe and she giggles along with the baby. Chloe has Darcy's big brown eyes and small thin brows and she has Peter's dark dirty blonde hair.

"She's adorable." I comment.

"Here." Darcy hands me Chloe and Chloe smiles. I lay her down in my lap and begin to tickle her. She giggles and falls back onto me.

"Knock knock."

I turn to the door and smile when I see Drew standing there.

"Chloe want to go to the beach?" Darcy asks. The little girl nods and Darcy takes her in her arms and runs down the stairs.

"Hey Drew." I say. He comes and sits down on my bed.

"Darcy has a kid?"

I nod, "I didn't know."

"Wow." he says to himself. "So are you ready to begin our day-long birthday extravaganza?" he asks.

I nod, "All day?"

He smirks, "There are many things you don't know about me Clare. Now pack a dress, some shoes, and anything else you want we'll be gone all night."

I grab my backpack, "Does the dress have to be fancy?"

"Anything will look amazing on you." he comments. I blush and put a dress and matching shoes into the bag.

"Done." I smile.

"Let's go." he takes my hand and we walk to the door.

"Where are you two going?"

We turn to see Drew's mom.

"Clare's friend, Peter, is throwing a small party at Above the Dot, so we figured we'd go, make an appearance, then be back in time for breakfast tomorrow. Figuring on the ride and the length of the party." Drew says. I keep my mouth closed. He's thought this through.

"Oh…well, why isn't Adam joining you?" she crosses her arms.

Drew turns to me, his blue eyes pleading for help. I sigh, "Because it's my friends. Adam doesn't know anyone there and we figured he'd be bored out of his mind."

"Oh, who are these friends?"

"Manny, Spinner, Emma, Peter, Jay, Sean, Ellie, Craig, Mia…" I list off some of the names Darcy used to through around the house.

"Oh…" she contemplates this for a moment, "have fun."

Drew and I walk out to the car. Once we get in we sigh with relief.

"What the hell just happened?" he asks.

"I think…I think we just pulled one over on your mom." I smile.

"Thank God she believed us." he says as he pulls out of the car.

It takes us four hours to get back to Degrassi. When we get there we park in the parking lot of the Dot. Drew clasps his hands over my eyes and leads me to the Dot.

"Happy Birthday!"

The crowd roars when we enter. In there is KC, Jenna, their baby Suzie, Peter, Spinner, Emma, Mia, Eli, Alli, Fiona, Holly J, and Declan.

"What? Mia? Declan?"

"I got time off work. I couldn't not see you." Mia comes and hugs me—a few years ago when KC first broke up with me I went to Peter because I needed someone to talk to and he put me on Skype with Mia, we've Skyped almost every week since—then she pulls back and smiles, "So this is Drew."

"Hey." Drew says.

"Declan. I thought you were at Yale." I say.

"And miss Prop Master Clare's sweet sixteen? Never."

I run up and give him a hug, "Thanks."

"No problem." he smiles. I back away and go stand next to Drew.

"You did this?" I whisper.

"Only 'cause I love you." he smiles.

"Are you going to forget your best friend?" Alli exclaims running over to me pulling me into a gigantic hug.

"No Alli." I smile.

"What about me?" Eli smirks from across the room.

"Get over her Eli."

He comes over, "Happy Birthday Clare." he kisses my cheek and gives me a hug.

I give them all hugs and they wish me happy birthday. We eat cake and talk until it's eight o'clock. Then Drew makes me say goodbye and we leave.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The park."

"Why?" I ask.

**Author's Note: So Darcy's got a kid! Peter doesn't know? Drew and Clare are alone! What will happen to the two love birds?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW PLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEE**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	4. Mr Brightside Part Two

**Author's Note: Miss me? Here's chapter four...part two...enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it;s characters...just this story...yet again... Mr. Brightside=The Killers...not mine**

_Chapter 4: Mr. Brightside Part Two—Clare's POV:_

He leads me down to the park and we sit down on the swings. We sit in the park silently. I pump my feet and swing closing my eyes and letting the cool breeze blow past. This birthday has got to be rivaling for the best. I got to spend it with my boyfriend. He's amazing and from what he's done for me I can tell he truly cares. As I swing I feel his set of eyes on me. I blush and stop swinging so that I can turn and face him. When I see his gaze, so fixated and lovingly placed on me I automatically smile. Definitely the best birthday.

"What? Is there something on me?" I ask somewhat self-conscious.

He shakes his head and smiles, "You look perfect."

I glance down at my worn out jeans and plain t-shirt—perfect is not the way I'd phrase it, but either way I blush a bit more—if that's possible—and thank him then I ask, "So what do I need the dress for?"

He grabs my hand and leads me away from the swings heading towards his car while saying, "Part three begins with a quick trip to the Dot's bathroom so we can change and it ends with us going to the house." He hands me my back pack and grabs his own.

"Which house?"

"Huh?"

"Your beach house or house house?"

"The house."

"Someone's being secretive." I smirk and follow him into the Dot. We part ways going into the bathrooms to change. I slip on my violet baby doll dress and the matching shoes—Alli would be so proud of the fashion sense, however slight, I gained from her over the years—and retreat out of the bathroom. Drew stands there, leaning on a chair smiling at me. He's in a pair of dark jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a black jacket.

He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist, "You look beautiful, as always." He kisses my temple and then my cheek.

"Not so bad yourself," I smirk kissing him softly on the lips. We walk out of the Dot waving goodbye to Peter and Spinner as we do.

We arrive at the house in less than five minutes and park the car. Drew drapes his arm over my shoulder, and I put my arm around his waist. He opens the door, which is surprisingly open. When we get in Drew leads me straight to the back porch where there is a quaint table set for two with a single white rose in a small vase and a candlestick. KC stands there and smiles to us.

"Enjoy guys," he smiles and leaves.

"Thanks Man," Drew calls out to him.

"Anytime." KC waves before closing the door behind him. I look down at the meal—steak, cooked to perfection, with potatoes, roasted carrots, and small salad.

"KC made this?"

He nods, "The guy has a soft spot for the Food Network."

Drew and I sit down and before we begin I say, "Drew, this day has been absolutely perfect."

He smiles, "Would it be too clichéd to say 'Not as perfect as you are'?"

I giggle and blush, "Not terribly."

"Well good, because I wouldn't want to ruin the otherwise perfect evening."

"I don't think that's really possible…unless KC is a horrible cook."

He laughs, "I've never had the guys cooking so…lets dig in, shall we?"

I cut the steak and put the small piece in my mouth, "Holy shit! That's so good!"

Drew smiles, "Who knew the guy could cook."

"Trust me. I didn't." I say.

Dinner goes on with us idle chitchatting about random things. Both of us immersed in the pure essence of each other. The aroma that I could eat up. No guy has ever made me feel the way Drew does. And, I wouldn't trade any moment with him for anything. I've loved him for four months…I know the exact moment I really fell for him…

"_Drew, are you down here." I whisper as I creep from the base of the staircase to the kitchen. _

_No answer. _

"_Drew! Did you crap out on me?" I whisper. _

_He laughs. I walk to the kitchen and slap him lightly on the shoulder. His eyes grow from happy to apologetic in a few moments, "I couldn't resist." _

"_Sure. Just pass the Arizona Iced Tea." I hop up onto the counter. He tosses me a can and closes the fridge which he then leans on and faces me while he sips his own can of Iced Tea. "What?"_

"_Nothing. It's just…" he trails off. _

"_Just what?" I pester. _

_He walks to me, "Why are you talking to me? I mean every other girl is avoiding me. Why do you talk to me?"_

_I think for a minute. I take a hearty sip of my own can and stare at Drew, his icy blue eyes wondering what my answer. I close my eyes and think about why. And then I say—barely registering myself talking, "I guess it's because no one…family aside…has seen you. The real you hidden under the jock, and you've let me in. You let me be your friend, your confidant. And, I see you in a way no one else does."_

_He gets closer to me, his face mere centimeters from my own, "And what way would that be?"_

_I stare into his eyes, but I feel my gaze slipping down to his lips. Then they journey down to his toned chest, wrapped in a tight black t-shirt, that touches my knee caps. I think about how easy it would be to close the distance between us, crash my lips onto his with every ounce of passion in my body. How easy everything might be if life were just that simple. But, alas, it isn't and I cannot come to tell him or to listen to my instincts instead I just scoff, "The nice Drew…not that stupid hit-on-every-girl-I-see Drew."_

_He smiles and backs away from me. _

It's haunting that smile he gave me back then. It was almost knowing. Wanting even. Like he felt the same way I did. Like he wanted the same things I wanted. We clean up after diner and Drew turns to me.

"Present time?" he asks.

I nod. He tells me to close my eyes and I feel his hands close over my eyes as if to reinforce the no peaking rule. He leads me up the stairs and sits me down on a soft surface I recognize as his soft cotton comforter. He removes his hand from my eyes but warns me to keep them shut.

"Open." he says. I do as requested and my gaze drops down to his hands. He holds a necklace. On the front, in fancy letters it says _Clare_, and on the back it says _Love, Drew_. "It's a locket."

I gasp, and open the little heart and on the inside is a picture of me and Drew the night at the dance at Above the Dot—the night we got together…really got together. I didn't know that picture was being taken. It was of Drew and I in an embrace as he told me he loved me and I replied saying I loved him too. The other side has a picture of him and me on our first official date. I remember that one—Peter had taken it when we went to the Dot. Drew takes the locket and puts it around my neck clasping the clasp. I turn around to him and kiss him.

"You're welcome." he smirks as I pull him in for another kiss.

We fall back onto his bed never breaking the kiss. It's an almost magnetic touch. And thinking back to those first few moment in which I truly fell for him seem almost childish. If I would have told him back then who knows if I'd have fallen this hard this fast. Who knows if one, or both of us would have screwed this relationship up…_stop_. I should focus on this moment. _This_ moment right in front of me, with Drew placing kisses up and down my jaw line. This moment that feels so perfect yet so simple that it seems to not be real. Finally Drew's lips find mine again in a more passionate embrace. But, before I have time to object he pulls away. I whimper at his lips leaving mine.

"Are you sure?" he asks. Those words. Those three words define the next few moments I have with him. _They_ define the mood. _They_ define the actions.

I nod, unable to find words. If I could have I probably would've said something more along the lines of "I'm more than ready." but I didn't.

**AN: Well?**

**Saint Clare is no longer a virgin...**

**Review**

**Sneak Peak: Drew and Clare go home and Darcy finds out about Clare and Drew...being together together...**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	5. Between Two Lungs

**Hey there guys...here's chapter 5...enjoy**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters...Between Two Lungs is a song by Florence and The Machine-When you get to that part of the story you HAVE to listen to the song...trust me just the lyrics doesn't mean anything...YOU HAVE TO LOOK UP THE SONG! and listen to it or else you'll be like WTF? what kind of song is that? KAY!**

_Chapter 5: Between Two Lungs—Drew's POV:_

I didn't realize that we'd dozed off until I looked to the clock. I nudge Clare awake and she groans, but opens her eyes. A smile is splashed across her face. Her crystal blue eyes meet mine and assure me that not only does she love me, but she doesn't regret any moment with me. I don't know what it is. But, when I think about her I feel like I can't breathe—in a good way—it feels like I'm floating on air. In an ecstasy only matched by when we're together. When we kiss it's something I've never experienced with any girl before. When we're together it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters. When I see her my world stops and all I think about is her.

"What time is it?" she rests her chin on my shoulder and stares into my eyes, as if searching for any kind of doubt. Of which I have none.

"Two. If we leave now, then we'll just barely make it back before breakfast. But I guess we could say that we stayed overnight at KC's place."

"Both of us. Because she'd believe that." Clare smiles.

"You're right. She did just barely let us come here."

"Well it's not like she knew what we were doing."

"True. So where did we stay?"

Her nose scrunches up and she thinks for a moment, "I stayed with Alli. You stayed at KC's."

"Are you sure she'll believe that. I mean, wouldn't it just be best to say that we both stayed at one persons house?" I ask.

"We'll find out when we go back." she stands up holding the forest green sheet against her. "But first I think we should get dressed."

"Don't want to go home like this?" I smirk. She tosses a pillow at my head and it nearly misses. She grabs her bag and goes into the bathroom. When she comes out she's back in her jeans and t-shirt. I smile. No matter how she dresses she'll look amazing to me. I think I've turned into a sap. She sits down on the bed and puts her shoes on. I kiss her neck before grabbing my clothes and going into the bathroom. I get dressed and stare at myself in the mirror for a moment. I won't admit this…to anyone…but I'd never slept with someone before tonight. Sure I'd gotten close. But, I'd always stop before things got too far. Or it would be the girl who stopped. But, with Clare, it felt right. With anyone else there was always that spark missing. Always something holding them back from being with me fully. Always something for me to question and to psych myself out about. The one key factor was always missing. Not with Clare though. Nothing was missing there. The way she kisses me always left me wanting more. But, I know that the Catholic faith strongly prohibits sex before marriage, so I never pressured her. Never pushed. I waited until she was ready. No matter how much I wanted her I waited. And it was perfect. The waiting didn't matter. It made her happy, and I was happy to wait for her.

A soft knock comes from the bathroom door, "What are you doing in there?"

I turn to the door and open it. Clare smiles to me. I pull her to me and kiss her. The magnetic force making it hard to break away. But reluctantly we pull apart.

"Ready to go?" she asks. I nod and go into my room to grab my pack that I brought with me and put my arm around her waist pulling her close to me. We walk down the stairs and out to my car.

I drive home, stealing glances at Clare at every stop I come to. She blushes and turns her head to face the window. I put the radio on. A song is just starting and I notice Clare perk up just by the beginning few musical notes.

Then the lyrics start, "Between two lungs it was released, The breath that carried me, The sigh that blew me forward, Cause it was trapped, Trapped between two lungs, It was trapped between two lungs (x2), And my running feet could fly, Each breath screaming, We are all too young to die, Between two lungs it was released, The breath that passed from you to me, That flew between us as we slept, That slipped from your mouth into mine, It crept between two lungs, It was released, The breath that passed from you to me, That flew between us as we slept, That slipped from your mouth into mine, It crept, 'Cause it was trapped, Trapped between two lungs, It was trapped between two lungs, Now all the days of begging, the days of theft, No more gasping for a breath, The air has filled me head to toe, And I can see the ground far below, I have this breath and I hold it tight, And I keep it in my chest with all my might, I pray to God this breath will last, As it pushes past my lips, As I gasp, I gasp, Haaaaa, Ohhhhh."

Clare turns to me. My face shows shock. "What?"

"It's just…I didn't know you could sing." I reply.

She smirks, "There are many things you don't know about me Torres."

"That there are. That there are."

"So, how far away are we?"

"Didn't your parents teach you not to ask that?"

"Maybe, but I want to know."

I check the time, "It's about three thirty. Three hours."

"Oh…"

The car ride is mostly silent aside from the usual asking of how much longer and some chitchat. When we get home it's around seven. We walk into the house and are greeted with my mother standing there. Her arms crossed.

"Morning." Clare says.

"Where were you?" she asks.

"Well…"

I cut Clare off, "We lost track of time at the party. So we stayed at KC and his mom's apartment. We got up at two and decided we should at least try to make it home for breakfast."

My mother smiles, "Oh…well, breakfast will be ready in a little while. Clare, Darcy and Chloe are still upstairs."

Clare leaves my side after giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

_Clare's POV:_

I creep into my room and find that Darcy and Chloe are both wide awake.

"Morning." Darcy says, her voice hints that we'll need to talk later.

"Hi." I say, my own voice reluctantly agreeing.

"Aunt Clare!" Chloe's arms reach for me and I go over to her side and pick her up.

"Hi Chloe." I say smiling.

"Chloe, why don't you go see Adam?" Darcy offers. Chloe gets down from my arms and goes into the room next door. We hear a loud thud and Chloe giggling.

Then Adam's muffled voice, "Chloe, you don't scare people when they're sleeping."

"Who's Fiona?"

I turn to Darcy and burst out in laughter. But her face is fierce and mad.

"Just go ahead and say what you're thinking already." I sigh and slump onto the bed. She turns to me.

"Clare, what did you do last night?" her tone is merely inquisitive with a pinch of accusation.

"If you must know, Drew threw me a party at the Dot and then we went back to his house…"

She cuts me off, "His empty house?"

"Can I finish?"

She nods.

"Thank you. Anyways KC made us dinner and we ate. Then Drew gave me my gift." I hold up the necklace, turn it, and then open it.

"That's beautiful." she muses, "but what did you do after he gave this to you?"

I stutter, "We dozed off."

She slaps my arm and lowers her voice, "You slept with him!"

"Sh!"

"Oh. My. God! You did, didn't you?" her big brown eyes seem to grow bigger.

I nod, "Yes."

She gasps, "Clare how could you be so stupid?"

"It wasn't stupid and we were ready."

"You've only been dating for a short time…"

"But I've felt this way for him since way before then. Darce, it's my life, not yours."

"I get your point." she sighs, "But it was still stupid."

I groan, "Darcy! It wasn't. And don't be so freaking hypocritical!"

"I was _raped_."

"And then you proceeded to throw yourself at not only Peter, but Johnny DiMarco! _Johnny DiMarco_!"

She averts her gaze, "I _didn't_ sleep with him."

"But you _did_ sleep with Peter."

"Because I _love_ Peter!"

"Well, I _love_ Drew!"

She bows her head in defeat, "Fine. You win. I guess I was being a bit hypocritical."

"Wait…you said _love_. You said you _love_ Peter."

Her eyes widen, "No. I said _loved_. As in used to. Past tense. _Loved_."

"I heard love." I smirk.

"No. I know that I said loved. You however said love."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever makes you happy Darce. _Whatever makes you happy._"

"Thank you." she replies.

"Chloe! Don't touch my comic books!" Adam screams.

"I think we better go save Chloe from being killed by Adam." I say.

"Probably right." Darcy laughs as we walk into Adam's room. He's trying to grab his comic book from Chloe's hands.

"Adam!" I shout.

"Chloe!" Darcy shouts simultaneously.

Both of them stop and stare at us. "Sorry." they mumble.

Adam stands up and gives me a hug, "How was the party?"

I reply with a simple fine.

He eyes me then his gaze drops down to my neck, "I see you got your gift."

I nod, "I love it."

"I told him you would." he replies.

"What about your present? I never got one from you." I ask.

"Mine…well; I thought that you liked me for me…"

"Adam!" I groan.

"My present was a combined effort with Eli…and Alli. They gave it to you last night, I think."

"You helped them pick out that car?" I ask.

"It was my idea to get a car. Eli offered the place he got Morty, but Alli and I didn't think you'd want a hearse."

"AH! I love it!" I hug him.

"You're welcome." he says.

**AN: I hope you looked up Between Two Lungs...well what did you think?**

**Sneak Peak: Two weeks have passed and Clare just got ungrounded (Darcy grounded her for sleeping with Drew...what kind of gaurdian is that? hypocitical much!) and Chloe Clare and Drew go to the park...and Clare gets...sick...**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	6. A Year Without Rain

**Author's Note: So tired...but i wrote this chapter for you guys...REVIEWS make the wold go round!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...A Year Without Rain is a Selena Gomez song**

_Chapter 6: A Year Without Rain—Clare's POV:_

"Darce, is it okay if Drew and I take Chloe to the park?" I call from downstairs.

"Sure." she responds as she hops down the stairs pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Are you going to…"

She cuts me off, "Someday. Maybe."

"Darce! He needs to know!"

"And I need to get to work." she kisses my cheek and then squeezes Chloe goodbye before leaving. I turn to Drew and he hugs me tightly. We haven't seen each other in two weeks. Darcy grounded me because of what I told her. But the two weeks are over and we can be together. Drew drapes his arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple.

"It's good to see you." he whispers into my hair.

"Same here. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Chloe grabs my hand, "Come on! Can we go now?"

I laugh, but nod and walk out of the house locking up.

When we get to the park Drew and I sit down on the bench and watch as Chloe runs around with the other little kids. Drew turns to me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"You're really good with kids."

"Five years of babysitting actually paid off."

"How many do you want?"

"Three." I respond. "Not at once though."

He laughs, "Three kids would be nice."

"What's gotten into you?" I ask.

He turns to me, "I don't know. I've been thinking a lot."

I sigh and breath in some fresh air, "About what?"

"About life. How short it is." he says. That's it.

"How long?" I ask.

His gaze seems far off, "Seven years tomorrow."

I rest my hand on his and give it a squeeze, "I'm sorry."

He smiles, "I'm okay."

"You sure? I mean we could always go back to the house and just lay low for a while."

He nods, "I'm sure."

"Aunt Clare! Can we get some food?" Chloe runs to my side and points to the hot dog cart at the corner of the park. I nod and we walk over there Drew next to me.

"Three hot dogs." Drew says to the man. The guy nods and hands him the hot dogs. I take the hot dog, but something sets me off. I run to the garbage can and vomit. I hear footsteps coming behind me and I feel Drew's hands hold my hair back and rub my back.

"Aunt Clare!" Chloe runs to my side. I take the napkin in Drew's hand and wipe my mouth.

"Yes Chloe?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

I nod.

"Are you sure?" Drew asks.

I stand up and whisper to him, "No, I'd like to go home, but I don't want to disappoint Chloe."

He nods and turns to Chloe, "Do you want to go home and watch Aladdin?"

Aladdin was her favorite movie of the week, "Yes!" she squeals. Drew picks her up in his arms and walks us back to the house. Once there I go into my room and sleep.

_Drew's POV:_

Halfway through the movie Chloe falls asleep so I bring her up into her room and lay her down on the bed. As I walk I stop by Clare's room and find her sound asleep on her bed. I go in and put the covers over her and kiss her temple. She rolls over still sound asleep. I walk down stairs and grab my coat.

"Where are they?"

"Chloe's asleep. Clare didn't feel good at the park so we came home." I tell Darcy.

"What do you mean didn't feel good? Like did she look pale?"

I shake my head, "She vomited."

"Oh." Darcy says. "Drew…"

"Yeah."

She gets a serious look on her face, but shakes it off and a smile forms, "Never mind. Have a good day."

I wave and walk home. Thinking about what Darcy was thinking.

_Darcy's POV:_

"Clare…" I knock on her door. She turns in her bed but her eyes open.

"Hey." she smiles.

"Can I come in?" I ask. She nods and I go sit on the foot of her bed feeling her forehead. "How long have you been feeling sick?"

She shrugs, "A couple of days."

"What's it like?"

"Well, I feel like I have to vomit, but I only just vomited today."

"Is that it?" I ask.

"What is this The Spanish Inquisition?" she laughs.

I smile, "No. Clare I'm just concerned."

"Thanks Darce, but I'm fine." she assures me.

"I just…I want to ask this question. And swear you'll answer honestly."

She nods and holds her pinky up. I close my pinky around hers and we promise.

"You and Drew used protection, right?"

**AN: Review?**

**Sneak Peak-the answers are revealed...someone unexpected helps Clare...the end of...**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	7. Our First Time

**Author's Note: Okay...I lied...the chapter AFTER this one is where Clare gets help from someone unexpected...this one is where the BIG big big twist is revealed...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters...all i own in Chloe...Our First Time is a Bruno Mars song...so...dont really own that either**

_Chapter 7: Our First Time—Clare's POV:_

"Yeah…we used protection." I respond avoiing her gaze.

She stares into my eyes holding onto my gaze and she asks, "Did it break?"

I shyly nod my head. She gapes at me and I hide my head behind a pillow. She pulls the pillow out of my hands. I sigh and look at her.

She gasps, "Clare!"

"What?" I ask.

"We need to check this out…now!"

I bow my head, "I already did."

"What?"

I turn around and pull the toilet paper wrapped stick and hand it to her.

"Positive?"

I nod.

"How many did you take?"

I shrug, "Three…no wait. Four."

"And…" she asks.

I pull out the other tests and hand them to her.

One by one she looks from a test to me and back again, "All…all four…."

"Positive. That's what they say." I finish her thought.

"Have you told…." she trails off.

I shake my head, "I know all the tests were positive, but I need to be sure…"

She cuts me off, "Clare. I have four sticks in my hand that all say the same thing. Positive. Pregnant. Pink. Baby. They all say you're going to be a mother!"

"But Darce, I still need to get checked out by a doctor, don't I?"

She nods, "We can go to the clinic now." She grabs my hand and pulls me up from my bed. I stop her in the middle of the hallway.

"What about Chloe?"

She groans, "Forgot."

"You forgot your kid. Great role model Darce. Really, _great_."

She hits my arm and goes into Chloe's room and when she reemerges she holds Chloe in her arms. We walk down the stairs and into the garage. She buckles Chloe into her car seat as I get into the front. I breathe deep and shakily buckle myself in. I try to tell myself that I'll be fine, but that thought seems to make me more agitated and I begin to shake and I break down in sobs. Darcy's hand places itself over mine and I meet her gaze.

"Everything will be fine Clare." she says.

I nod, silently doubting the truth behind that statement.

_Drew's POV:_

I wonder how Clare's feeling, but keep myself from calling. She looked pretty upset today when we left the park. Maybe something's up with her.

"Drew. Stop pacing! You're freaking me out!" Adam exclaims. I stop and stare at him.

"Dude…do me a favor and call Clare." I ask him.

"Last time I checked she was _your_ girlfriend."

"I need you to check on her….please."

"What's going on with you?" he asks. I pull him into my room and lock the door behind me.

"Swear on our brotherly bond you won't tell a soul what I am about to say to you."

He pales and gulps, "I swear."

"Clare and I slept together. The night of her birthday."

He gasps, "What?"

"I know."

"And is that why she's been grounded for the past two weeks?"

I nod.

"Dude…what's going on?"

I shake my head, "That's why I need you to call her!"

"Fine." he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials. "Clare…hey…It's Adam…what are you doing? Really? Oh…okay…bye."

"What?"

He stares at me, "She's at the clinic."

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sneak Peak: Clare gets her blood tested and it comes back...Clare gets some unexpected help...and Alli goes on the hunt**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	8. Innocent

**Hey there: Enjoy chapter 8**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi oor it's characters...Innocent is a song by Taylor Swift**

_Chapter 8: Innocent—Clare's POV:_

"Congratulations Miss Edwards. You are in fact pregnant." The clinic doctor smiles.

I break down in tears barely able to form words, "Thank you."

Darcy and I leave and go back to the car.

"I guess we have to tell Drew." Darcy says.

"Can we make a stop first?"

She nods and begins driving. "Where to?"

I reply with the first name I come up with. She drives and when we get there she smiles and waits in the car. I run up to the door and ring the bell.

"Clare?"

"Can I come in Eli?"

He nods and opens the door so that I can come in. We sit down on the couch and silently stare at each other for a few moments.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"You know me better than almost anyone. And I need some third party insight."

"At your service." he smirks.

I laugh lightly, "Thanks. So, Drew and I slept together."

He stares at me. His eyes widen almost as if he knows where this is going.

"Say something."

He opens his mouth, but no words come out.

"Elijah!" I slap his arm.

"Are you…pregnant?"

Shakily I nod my head.

He hugs me and I sob into his shoulder.

"Eli…I know that we aren't together anymore, and I know that we…"

He cuts me off, "We're friends Clare. I'm here for you."

"I'm scared. I'm scared of how he'll react. I'm scared of what he'll want. Scared he won't want me anymore. Scared that he's going to want to get my baby aborted. Eli…I don't know if I can tell him this."

He sighs, "Clare, stop overreacting. Everything will be fine. You have Adam, and Alli, and me."

I look up to him, "Thanks."

"Anytime Clare. Anytime." he smirks.

"I still don't know if I can do this."

"You'll be fine. Just go tell him."

I stand up and hug Eli, "Thanks."

"Good luck Clare." he smiles. I wave and walk out of his house.

_Drew's POV:_

"Clare's here!" Adam calls from the staircase. I run down the stairs and grab her hand. We go into my room. I close the door behind me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask kissing her cheek.

"A little bit better. Thanks." she sits down on my bed and pats the place next to her. "Drew, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. I'm all ears." I reply.

"Don't be mad." she says.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Just wait. Drew, I went to the clinic this morning."

"Yeah. Adam called you."

"I found out something…" she trails off.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm…pregnant."

I try to find words, but I can't.

"Say something. Anything."

"I…I can't be a father."

"What?"

"Clare. I have a year before I go off to college. No offense, but I don't want to spend it playing Daddy."

"I…I guess I was wrong." her voice cracks.

"Wrong about what?" I ask. She stands up and looks at me.

"Wrong about you. You don't love me." With that she storms out of my room. I stand up and go to my door.

"Clare, please come back." I call.

She looks to me from the front door, "No. Not like this Drew."

She slams the door shut behind her. I fall onto the floor and stare at the front door. I stare at the way the best thing in my life left me.

_Clare's POV:_

I walk out to the car and hop in. Darcy notes my tears, but doesn't say anything about them.

"Who's house now?" she asks.

"Alli's."

She nods and begins driving. She drives and when we get there she smiles and waits in the car. I run up to the door and ring the bell.

"Clare?"

"Hi. Can I come in Al?" I ask. She nods and I walk in.

"What's wrong?" Alli asks. I nod up to her bedroom and we walk up. She shuts the door behind her and looks at me expectantly.

"Drew and I slept together."

"What? Saint Clare lost her v-card?"

I nod, "And…I'm pregnant."

She gasps, "Tell me you're joking."

I shake my head as tears fall down, "I wish I was Al. I don't know."

"Did you tell Drew yet?"

I nod. She sits down next to me and her big brown eyes pester me for a more elaborate response.

"He just said he couldn't be a father. So I left. I took that as I break up."

"Clare. I'm sorry. Do you want to sleep over?"

I nod, "Let me tell Darcy."

Alli nods and I walk out to Darcy.

"Everything okay?" Darce asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep here tonight. I…I need a break."

She nods, "Call if you need anything."

"Will do." I smile and walk back into Alli's house. Alli's putting a DVD in the player.

"The Notebook. A great crying movie. Then we can witch A Walk To Remember, PS I love you, Sleeping in Seattle, When Harry Met Sally, The Princess Bride, You've got Mail, 500 Days of Summer, and The Last Song."

I laugh and sit next to her on the couch.

We make it through The Notebook, 500 Days of Summer, The Last Song, A Walk To Remember, The Princess Bride, and When Harry Met Sally, but we fall asleep during PS I Love You.

I wake up and Alli was gone so I got up myself and went home.

**Author's Note: Don't kill me...Drew and Clare are apart for NOW! I swear something will hapen and well...i dont want to ruin it for you**

**Sneak Peak: Where did Alli go? Adam and Drew have a falling out!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	9. Pieces of Me

**Chapter 9: Welcome...hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamer: i do not own Degrassi**

_Chapter 9: Pieces of Me—Adam's POV:_

I walk down the stairs and open the door. _It's ten in the morning who's here?_

"Alli?" I ask. She pushes past me.

"Where is _he_?" she seethes.

"He went to the park. He needs to think."

She scoffs, "About what?"

"Al, it's the anniversary of his mom's death."

She turns to me, "I didn't know."

"Yeah. So what do you need?"

"To tell him something because he's hurt my best friend _again_."

"Tell me."

"I don't think I should."

"Alli."

"Adam." she groans.

"Just tell me."

"Fine." she huffs. "Clare went to the Clinic yesterday. And then came here."

I nod, "I know."

"Do you know she's pregnant?"

"What?" I ask.

She nods, "She is with child."

"So when she ran out of here crying."

"They broke up." Alli says.

The front door opens, "Adam. I'm…Alli?"

I gape at Drew.

"I should get going." Alli excuses herself.

"What was that about?" Drew asks.

I sigh, "Drew. You broke up with Clare?"

He nods.

"Did you know she's pregnant?"

He nods.

**AN: Well, what do you think?**

**I know it's short...forgive me?**

**Sneak Peak: Drew's been calling Clare for the past four days trying to get through to her. Will three little words break through?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	10. Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note: Hey there...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi**

_Chapter 10: Two is Better Than One—Drew's POV:_

It's been three days since Adam's talked to me. It's about eleven p.m. I remember the last words he said to me…

_He sighs, "Drew. You broke up with Clare?" _

_I nod._

"_Did you know she's pregnant?"_

_I nod._

"_That's a shitty thing to do Drew…that's fucked man. I can't look at you. Abandoning the girl you love because…because she's pregnant? Newsflash; that baby is yours too. Not just hers. This is fucked up. I can't…I can't even be here right now." he left the house._

He's right. It's shitty. I do feel bad.

Clare. She hasn't talked to me in four days. When I call she puts me through to voicemail. When I go to her house Darcy answers the door. I can't get through to her. This is insane.

I'm so fucked up! I'm in love with her. Why am I doing this to her? Why do I have to ruin the relationships I have?

Who knows if she'll ever forgive me. And Adam, Goddamnit he'll be pissed off forever.

I pick up my phone and dial her phone number.

"This is Clare, Darcy and Chloe We're not here right now. Leave a message and we'll get back to you."

Beep.

I take in a deep breath, "Clare. It's Drew. But, you know that. I've called about seven times in the past four days, well, eight now."

I laugh a bit.

"Clare, I know you're there …please pick up the phone. Please. I know what I did was wrong, but it was sudden. It's not like we planned for it. I mean we're teenagers and I _know_ I don't want a kid…..that came out wrong. Please, Clare. Call me."

I pull the phone away from my ear about to hang up, but I put it back incase she's picked up. She hasn't. I let out an elongated sigh.

"I love you."

_Clare's POV:_

The phone rings and when I look down I see his name. I let it go to voicemail.

"Clare. It's Drew."

_I know who you are. My ex-boyfriend. Father of my baby. _Love_ of my life._

"But you know that. I've called about seven times in the past four days, eight now." He lightly laughs into the reviver.

_Sure…laugh. Not like you did anything wrong._

"Clare, I know you're there…please pick up the phone."

_No!_

"Please."

_No!_

"I know what I did was wrong, but it was sudden."

_Really?_

"It's not like we planned for it."

_True…I didn't plan on being a teen mom._

"I mean, we're teenagers and I _know_ I don't want a kid…"

I gasp.

"that came out wrong."

_No shit Drew._

"Please Clare. Call me."

_No! You broke me. You piece of shit! I hate you…_

There's a long pause and for a moment I think he's hung up, but then his voice returns. It's softer, almost hurt.

"I love you."

I shake and break down into sobs as I hear him hang up. _He still loves me?_

Those three words seem to hold weight. They seem to define many things lately. But, are they enough?

I've been screening my calls for a few days now seeing who calls. He's called a lot. But he's never said that.

"Knock knock."

Darcy stands in my doorway.

"Hey Clare. How ya feelin'?" she asks.

I shrug.

"Did you hear the message?"

I nod.

"Clare…maybe he's telling the truth."

"Still doesn't excuse what he did." I seethe.

"I know, but Clare…" she trails off.

"What Darce?"

"Maybe if I'd have told Peter…he would have been willing to help."

"Of course he would have. It's his kid."

"Clare…I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and hiding Chloe from her father has got to be my biggest. Not giving Peter a second chance is second. Don't follow in my footsteps…please."

I sigh, "Fine. If he calls I'll pick up. If he comes I'll allow him in. But no way in _hell_ am I going to him."

"You are stubborn." She laughs.

"I learn from the best."

"Ouch."

"You know it's true."

"I guess. Night." she kisses my cheek and turns the lights out as she leaves.

I sit up on my bed trying to set things straight in my mind when I hear something collide with my window. I don't look instead I try to think about order and how much I could use it in my life right now. But, the noise comes again. This time I go to the window and stand on the balcony. A pebble nearly misses my forehead.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I call down to whomever is hidden in the shadows.

"No."

I freeze. Is that…

"Clare."

"Drew?" I ask.

"Can I come up?" he asks.

"If you can climb." I shrug. He shimmies up the tree next to my house and reaches across to my balcony. He makes it and he's now standing mere nanometers from me. My heart feels like it's trying to break out of my chest. My mind is whirling. He's actually here…_stop_! _You need to calm down Clare._ Let him talk and then you decide. "You have one minute. Starting now."

"I'm sorry. So so sorry. I was stupid to let this pregnancy get between us. I was stupid to say that to you. Without you I really don't know who I am. Without you I'm not half the person I am when I'm with you. Clare, I love you. Please take me back."

"You know a baby comes with the territory?" I ask.

He nods.

"And you're fine with that?"

"More than fine if it means I get you."

I blush.

He smiles.

I lean in close and give him a light peck on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he asks.

"Cocky much?"

He smirks, "You know me so well."

I kiss him, "That I do Drew. That I do." I put my arms around his neck and kiss him again.

**Author's Note: The next chapter is the last one...then there's a sequel...i want to do a story JUST on the pregnancy (along with a bit of drama) so i'll post that either tomorrow or the next day.**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	11. How You Love Me Now

**AN: Sorry...I forgot...Chapter 9 Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson...chapter 10 Two is Better Than One Boys Like Girls...heres the last chapter!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi just this idea...and How You Love Me Now is a Hey Monday song.**

_Chapter 11: How You Love Me Now—Drew's POV:_

When I wake up the first thing I notice is Clare's auburn curls. Then I notice that my arm is draped around her waist and we're lying under the covers in her bed. I hear her breath lightly in her sleep. I kiss her cheek and get up from her bed being careful not to wake her. I go out of her door and walk down the stairs.

"Morning Baby Daddy."

I turn around, "Darcy."

She sits down at the circular kitchen table with a coffee cup in her hands. "Where are you going at…six in the morning?"

"Home." I offer.

She shakes her head, "No. You stayed over…"

"You knew?"

"Drew. Hon, I've done the sneaking in windows routine. I know what the aftermath looks like."

I sigh and retreat to the table and sit down next to her, "How did you know?"

"I heard you…at first you accidentally threw a few pebbles at my window."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. I take it you two made up."

I nod.

"Good, 'cause she was messed up without you Drew. Coffee?"

I shrug and nod. She gets up and refills her cup and pours me one.

"Oh, I'll take one."

I turn around and see Clare standing there. Her hair tousled from sleep, but a smile on her face and her eyes lit up.

"Morning Drew." she smiles and sits down next to me kissing my cheek. I cup her face and look into her eyes. I kiss her lips quickly. She blushes and averts her gaze.

"Ahem."

Darcy's voice and the clinking down of three mugs on the wooden table break us out of our moment and we each take a sip of our coffee.

"When are you telling Drew's parents?"

Clare and I share a look and shrug to Darcy.

"You need to tell them."

"I know Darce. Trust me, I know."

Then I blurt out, "Today. We'll tell them today."

Both girls look at me.

"What? It needs to be done sometime doesn't it."

"Who knew Drew Torres was actually smart?" Clare laughs.

"Ouch. So it's all about looks with you?"

She giggles, "Looks are perks." she kisses me, "You're the package."

_Adam's POV:_

"Mom…do I have to be here?" I groan.

She nods, "Drew said he needs to talk to the whole family, and you are part of the family."

I sigh in defeat and she smiles to me. Omar and my mom sit down on the couch opposite the armrest I sit in now.

"Mom! Dad! Adam!" Drew's voice calls from the entryway.

"In here." my mom calls back. Drew comes in and the first thing I notice about him is that although he seems serious he has a smile across his face; one I haven't seen since he and Clare broke up. The second thing I notice is his hand is holding onto someone else. Someone too scared to enter the room.

He turns back to the person, whispers something to them, and then I see Clare standing in the archway next to Drew, her face the opposite of his; scared and tired.

"We have some news…" he starts.

"We?" my dad asks.

Drew nods, "We. Just…hear us out first. Don't kill us."

"Great way to start us off Andrew. Just go ahead and tell us already." my mom says.

I stare at him wondering how long it will take for him to actually say the word pregnant. How much beating around the bush does one need before getting to that simple word? I haven't seen him in four days. Though I feel for him; no one wants a pregnancy, he did break my best friend's heart. Again. I wonder what it took for her to take him back.

"Clare…we're…she's…" Drew's too flustered to string words together. Clare notices this and takes a single stride into the center of the room.

_Clare's POV:_

"Clare…we're…she's…" I turn to Drew who has beads of sweat on his forehead. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze before I take a single step and am situated in the center of the room, Drew's hand still connected to mine as he stands behind me. I try and block out the knowing glance I'm getting from Adam, and the two wondering questioning gazes I'm getting from Omar and Audra.

"I'm pregnant." I say looking down at my feet. When I glance back up Audra and Omar have looks that say you-must-be-joking. "I went to the clinic and took tests. All positive."

"How could you be so stupid!"

It was a direct blow towards me.

"Excuse me? Just me. You're blaming me?" I shout.

"Of course I am, Drew would never do something like that!"

I turn to Drew for any sign of help, but he doesn't budge.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mrs. Torres spits at me.

"I'm through!" I drop Drew's hand and back away.

"Through with what?" she screams back.

"Through with trying to make amends for something that Drew and I both did! Through with putting myself at your mercy. You're not my mother. You don't have a say in what I do."

I put my hand up to stop her from interrupting, "I am so far from done with this that I can't be here anymore. You have a toxic environment here and I don't want to be here. I am done. Done with Drew. Done with this family. I do not have to be treated this way."

I turn to Drew and continue, "If you want anything to do with me and this baby you know where to find me."

I storm out of there.

"Clare!"

I freeze for a moment and turn around.

He catches up with me and cups my face before kissing me.

"What does this mean Drew?" I ask biting my lip and looking up to meet his gaze.

"It means I choose you." he smiles before kissing me again.

**Author's Note: This is the end of this story...sorry...the sequel should be up by tomorrow...it'll deal with her pregnancy from month 2 (a few weeks from this chapter a.k.a. when she finds out the sex of the kid/s) until after the pregnancy**

**review with how many kids you want her to have aznd the sexes of said children...PLEASE**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	12. Sequel

**Author's Note: The Story is called "The Works, or rather, The Works in Progress"**

**xoxoxo Cat**


End file.
